oscarthegrouchfandomcom-20200213-history
Sesame Street discography
From its earliest planning stages, SESAME STREET was designed to be a show that would use music & singing as a part of the material being taught. So it was only natural to release the musical content on records, not only to reinforce the curriculum lessons for children when they weren’t watching the show, but also so that SESAME STREET music could be enjoyed just for its own sake. __TOC__ The Early Albums The first 6 albums were released by Columbia Records & Warner Bros. Records, both well-established major labels. These were deluxe albums, issued in colorful gatefold covers, usually with bonus material such as posters, lyric booklets, & photos & drawings of the show’s characters. This arrangement lasted for the first five years of the show. File:The Sesame Street Book & Record.jpg| File:Muppet Alphabet LP Orig.jpg| File:SS2 Book & Record.jpg| File:Roosevelt Franklin LP.jpg| File:Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert album.jpg| File:Live LP.jpg| Other 1970s Albums During the summer of 1970, as ''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' became a best seller, Bob McGrath & Loretta Long also released their own children’s albums. While not part of the SESAME STREET canon (even though they both mention SESAME STREET on their covers), they also became well-known albums because of the show’s huge popularity. In 1975, K-Tel Records, known for their mail-order records of hits by various artists, became the first outside label to release an LP of songs from SESAME STREET, drawn from previous albums. File:Bob McGrath from Sesame Street.jpg| File:Susan Sings Songs from Sesame Street.jpg| File:25 Greatest Hits.jpg| SESAME STREET'' Records In 1974. SESAME STREET created its own series of records, on an independent label that was called SESAME STREET Records, with a custom record label logo of the SESAME STREET sign. These albums were manufactured by Children’s Records of America from 1974 to 1976, & by Distinguished Productions from 1977 to 1984. Over 70 titles were produced over the ten-year run of the label. The catalog included reissues of all of the previous Columbia & Warner Bros. albums, although in less lavish packages than their original editions. At first, titles were only issued on vinyl, but over the years, they were also produced on cassettes & 8-track tapes. The SESAME STREET Records label, unfortunately, was shut down in 1984. File:Bert's Blockbusters.jpg| File:Big Bird Sings LP.jpg| File:Cookie LP.jpg| File:Ernie's Hits.jpg| File:Grover Sings the Blues.jpg| File:FrownUmbrella.jpg| File:LettersNumbersLP.jpg| File:LPRoosevelt.jpg| File:LP Seeger.jpg| File:SSOriginalCast74Reissue.jpg| File:¡Sesame Mucho! LP.jpg| File:LPsing.jpg| File:Come&PlayLP.jpg| File:Bert & Ernie Sing-Along.jpg| File:The Count Counts.jpg| File:Album.merryxmasfromSS.jpg| File:Monsters LP.jpg| File:Sesame Street 2.jpg| File:60 Favorite Songs from Sesame Street 1975.jpg| File:The Muppet Alphabet Album.jpg| File:You LP.jpg| File:Big Bird Leads the Band.jpg| File:Bob Sings!.jpg| File:Live2LP.jpg| File:Birthday LP.jpg| File:Feelings LP.jpg| File:CTW160bLettersNumberSigns.jpg| File:Numbers LP.jpg| File:FairytaleLP.jpg| File:Sesame Street Gold!.jpg| File:Signs LP.jpg| File:Sleepytime Bird.jpg| File:Time LP.jpg| File:10th.jpg| File:David, Daydreamin' on a Rainy Day.jpg| File:Fair Is Fair.jpg| File:Muppet Masquerade.jpg| File:Block Party.jpg| File:Fever LP.jpg| File:Sesame Street Story Time.jpg| File:Sing, Sang, Song Singalong.jpg| File:Anne Murray SS.jpg| File:Ernie & Bert at home.jpg| File:Dinahsong.jpg| File:Everybodys.jpg| File:DiscoLP.jpg| File:Somebody Come & Play on a Rainy Day Set.jpg| File:StarsLP.jpg| File:Sesame Street Welcome.jpg| File:Big Bird's Birdtime Stories.jpg| File:Album.xmaseve.jpg| File:LoveLP.jpg| File:Album people neighborhood.jpg| File:Bert & Ernie Side by Side.jpg| File:Big Bird Discovers the Orchestra.jpg| File:The Count Presents Numbers.jpg| File:SchoolLP.jpg| File:Grin & Giggle with Big Bird.jpg| File:Sesame Country.jpg| File:Big Bird presents Hans Christian Andersen.jpg| File:Exercise LP.jpg| File:First Time LP.jpg| File:Just Friends.jpg| File:Just the Two of Us LP.png| File:Album Sing Along LP.jpg| File:The Best of Bert 1983.jpg| File:The Best of Big Bird 1983.jpg| File:The Best of Cookie Monster 1983.jpg| File:The Best of The Count 1983.jpg| File:The Best of Ernie 1983.jpg| File:The Best of Grover 1983.jpg| File:The Best of Oscar the Grouch 1983.jpg| |link=The Best of Oscar the Grouch File:Born to Add (album) LP.jpg| File:GangLP.jpg| File:MyRecord.jpg| File:Surprise!.jpg| File:Christmas Sing-Along.jpg| Other 1980s albums File:CD).jpg| File:Sesame Street Treasury.jpg| File:Camping in Canada.jpg| File:Follow That Bird soundtrack.jpg| File:ChristmasOnSS.jpg| File:Favorite Songs From Jim Henson's Muppets.jpg| Sight & Sound Sometime after the Records label closed, many 'SESAME STREET' titles began to be reissued on cassettes by an educational company called Sight & Sound. While some tapes used the original cover pictures, others had new cover pictures. An important historical footnote during this period is that in 1987, the very first 'SESAME STREET' CD was produced, called ''[[w:c:muppet:The Best of Sesame Street|Happy Birthday from '''SESAME' STREET]], & it would be the only CD produced until the early 1990s. File:SightSoundBestSS1987.jpg| File:MuppAlphabetAlbumCassette.jpg| File:GNL2305WhatTimeCassette.jpg| File:NumbersGNL2403.jpg| File:SightSoundHavinFunCassette.jpg| File:HappyBirthdayGNL227.jpg| File:Sesame street cassette - the people in your neighborhood gnl-228.jpg| File:SightSound232FirstTimeCassette.jpg| File:Sesame street cassette - the count counts 233.jpg| File:Sesame street cassette - every body's cassette 235.jpg| File:Getting Ready for School tape.jpg| File:Sight Sound Bert & Ernie Sing-Along Cassette.jpg| Golden Music In 1990, titles began to appear on Golden Music, which was the music division of Golden Books. A mix of new titles appeared, beginning with tributes to 'JIM HENSON' & Joe Raposo, along with reissues of older titles. Golden’s license lasted until 1994. File:Bert & Ernie Side by Side.jpg| 1990 File:Golden The Best of Big Bird.jpg| 1990 File:Golden The Best of Ernie.jpg| 1990 File:Album The Best of Sesame Street.jpg| 1990 File:Cookie Monster & Grover True Blue.jpg| 1990 File:Cassette Put Down the Duckie.jpg| 1990 File:Golden The Muppet Alphabet Album SS.jpg| 1990 File:Golden Sleepytime Bird.jpg| 1990 File:Golden Christmas Eve on Sesame Street.jpg| 1991 File:Jim Henson A Sesame Street Celebration.jpg| 1991 (also on CD) File:GM Happy Birthday from Sesame Street (album).jpg| 1992 File:Sesame Country Album.jpg| 1992 (also on CD) File:Sing Songs of Joe Raposo.jpg| 1992 (also on CD) File:Golden Music Born to Add.jpg| 1993 File:Elmo's Favorite Sing-Alongs.jpg| 1993 File:Sesame Street Christmas Sing-Along Golden Music.jpg| 1993 File:Sesame Road tape.jpg| 1993 File:Golden Music A Sesame Street Sing-Along.jpg| 1993 File:We Are All Earthlings (the album).jpg| 1993 File:Cheep Thrills.jpg| 1994 File:Sesame Street Celebrates!.jpg| 1994 Other 1990s albums File:Bob's Favorite Street Songs.jpg| File:Sesame Street Best.jpg| Sony Wonder In 1995, Sony Wonder began issuing a new series of titles. This was looked on with interest by some 'SESAME' collectors, since Sony owns the back catalog of Columbia Records, who put out the very first 'SESAME STREET' LP in 1970. While that album was not reissued on CD by Sony Wonder, the third Columbia Album, ''The Muppet Alphabet Album, was reissued as Sing the Alphabet. However, 1 section of dialogue was cut which referred to turning the record over, which wouldn’t make any sense to CD listeners. The Sony Wonder years culminated with [[Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music|Songs from the '''STREET': 35 YEARS of Music]], an elaborate 3-CD boxed set produced in association with Sony Music’s Legacy Recordings. This set was full of classic & rare tracks both from records & from live performances on the show. It also contained a detailed booklet about the history of the show, written by Christopher Cerf. It was the first time 'SESAME STREET' had received the boxed-set treatment from a major label, although several multi-LP boxed sets had been released over the years on 'SESAME STREET' Records. Sony Wonder continued to release new title s until 2004. File:The Bird is the Word! Big Bird's Favorite Songs (CD).jpg|[[w:c:muppet:The Bird is the Word! Big Bird's Favorite Songs|The BIRD is the Word! BIG BIRD’s Favorite Songs]]'' 1995 File:C is for Cookie (CD).jpg|''C is for Cookie'' 1995 File:Sesame Road (CD).jpg|link=Sesame Road|''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Road|'SESAME' Road]]'' 1995 File:Splish Splash Bath Time Fun (CD).jpg|''Splish Splash: Bath Time Fun'' 1995 File:Platinum All-Time Favorites (CD).jpg|''Platinum All-Time Favorites'' 1995 File:Numbers.jpg|''Numbers!'' 1995 File:Born to Add (CD).jpg|''Born to Add'' 1995 File:A Sesame Street Christmas (album).jpg|''[[w:c:muppet:A Sesame Street Christmas (album)|A SESAME STREET Christmas]]'' 1995 File:Dreamytime Songs.jpg|''Dreamytime Songs'' 1996 File:Sing-Along Travel Songs.jpg|''Sing-Along Travel Songs'' 1996 File:Silly Songs (Sesame Street).jpg|''Silly Songs'' 1996 File:Bert & Ernie's Greatest Hits (CD).jpg|''[[w:c:muppet:Bert and Ernie's Greatest Hits|'Bert' & Ernie’s Greatest Hits]]'' 1996 File:Sing the Alphabet (CD).jpg|''Sing the Alphabet'' 1996 File:Monster Melodies (CD).jpg|''Monster Melodies'' 1996 File:Oscar's Trashy Songs.jpg|link=Oscar's Trashy Songs|''[[Oscar's Trashy Songs|'OSCAR'’s TRASHY Songs]]'' 1997 File:The Best of Elmo (CD).jpg|''[[w:c:muppet:The Best of Elmo (album)|The Best of Elmo]]'' 1997 File:The Count's Countdown (CD).jpg|''[[w:c:muppet:The Count's Countdown|'The' Count’s Count'down]] 1997 File:Elmo's Favorite Sing-Alongs (CD).jpg|''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Favorite Sing-Alongs|'''Elmo’s Favorite Sing-Alongs]]'' 1997 File:Platinum Too.jpg|''Platinum Too'' 1997 File:Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs (CD).jpg|''[[w:c:muppet:Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs|'Hot'! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs]]'' 1997 File:Kids' Favorite Songs (CD).jpg|''Kids' Favorite Songs'' 1997 File:Elmo's Lowdown Hoedown (CD).jpg|''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Lowdown Hoedown|'Elmo' ’s Lowdown Hoedown]]'' 1998 File:Elmopalooza! (CD).jpg|''[[w:c:muppet:Elmopalooza! (soundtrack)|'Elmo'palooza!]]'' 1998 File:Fiesta Songs! (CD).jpg|''Fiesta Songs!'' 1998 File:Elmo Says BOO! (CD).jpg|''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Says BOO! (album)|'Elmo' Says BOO!]]'' 1998 File:Elmo Saves Christmas Holiday Favorites (CD).jpg|''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Saves Christmas: Holiday Favorites|'Elmo' Saves Christmas: Holiday Favorites]]'' 1998 File:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland CD.jpg|link=The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (soundtrack)|''[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (soundtrack)|The Adventures of Elmo in GROUCH'land]] 1999 File:CinderElmo (soundtrack).jpg|''[[w:c:muppet:CinderElmo (soundtrack)|Cinder'''Elmo]]'' 2000 File:Elmo & the Orchestra.jpg|''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo and the Orchestra|'Elmo' & the Orchestra]]'' 2001 File:Kids' Favorite Songs 2 (album).jpg|''Kids' Favorite Songs 2'' 2001 File:Songs from the Street 35 Years of Music.jpg|link=Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music|''[[Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music|Songs from the STREET: 35 YEARS of Music]]'' 2004 File:A Celebration of Me, Grover (album).jpg|''[[w:c:muppet:A Celebration of Me, Grover (album)|A Celebration of Me, Grover]]'' 2004 File:Happy Birthday from Sesame Street (album).jpg|''[[w:c:muppet:Happy Birthday from Sesame Street (album)|Happy Birthday from SESAME STREET]]'' 2004 Other 2000s albums File:AreWeThereYetCD.jpg| Koch Records In 2007, Koch Records announced that it would begin distributing 'SESAME STREET' titles. The first titles began to appear in 2008, with reissues of albums that had previously been released on Sony Wonder. In 2010, Koch Records, now renamed E1 Music, finally reissued ''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' as part of [[w:c:muppet:Old School: Volume 1 (CD)|'SESAME''' STREET: Old School: Volume 1]], a collection of long-out-of-print early 'SESAME STREET' albums. File:Elmopalooza!.jpg| File:KochKidsFavoriteSongs.jpg| File:KochPlatinumAllTimeFav.jpg| |link=Platinum All-Time Favorites File:KochSingTheAlphabet.jpg| File:BestElmo.jpg| File:HotDance.jpg| File:ElmoSavesKoch.jpg| File:KochSesameXmas.jpg| File:SillySongsreissue.jpg| File:Old School Vol 1 CD cover.jpg| File:OldSchoolVol2CD.jpg| Download-only Albums Beginning in2010, ''SESAME STREET'' began to offer their back catalog of albums as downloads through Amazon.com & The iTunes Store. They also released the following compilations. File:SesameStreetMusicAmazonSampler.jpg| File:SesameStreetChristmasCollection.jpg| File:SesameStreetValentinesCollection.jpg| File:ElmosDanceParty.jpg| File:SunnyDaysCollection.png| File:TravelSongs.png| File:SummerGames.png| File:BacktoSchoolCollection.jpg| File:Halloween Collection digital album.jpg| File:GivingThanks.jpg| File:Holiday-Classics.jpg| File:V-Valentine.jpg| File:Lyrical-Letters.jpg| SESAME'' Workshop Catalog Beginning in 2018, SESAME Workshop directly began to re-release their catalog into new compilations as digital downloads & CDs, marking the first time new compilations have been produced of existing SESAME music since 2004. All of the songs are from previously released material, but some are on CD for the first time. File:Album-CforCanta.jpg| File:Album-CforCookie.jpg| File:Album-EforElmo.jpg| File:Album-FforFun.jpg| File:Album-GforGrover.jpg| File:Album-ChristmasTime.jpg| File:Album-NforNumbers.jpg| Other 2010s albums File:A Special Sesame Street Christmas Album.jpg| File:Platinium-Record.jpg| Vinyl reissue|link=Platinum All-Time Favorites In addition to the main library of 'SESAME STREET' music, over the years, original cast albums have been sold at the 'SESAME STREET' ''Live shows. See SESAME STREET Live discography for a chronological list of titles. See also *''SESAME STREET'' 45 RPM Sets *''SESAME STREET'' book & audio sets discography *''SESAME STREET'' Live discography *''SESAME STREET'' Records *''SESAME STREET'' singles *''SESAME STREET'' videography *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street discography|'SESAME' STREET discography]] on the Muppet Wiki *[[w:c:grouches:Sesame Street discography|'SESAME' STREET discography]] on the [[w:c:grouches:Grouches Wiki|'GROUCHES' Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Discographies Category:Pages Category:Sesame Street Albums